poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Corporal Punishment
Corporal Punishment/Howler's Symphony is a fan made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, and Disneydude15. Premise When Holly comes down with the flu, an authoritive young man named Marcus McGillicuddy becomes in charge of Holly's Puppy Pound, while the gang try ways to make Marcus less strict./Howler recruits his friends in order to form an orchestra. Plot Act 1: Corporal Punishment Part One (At the Pound Building, Howard and the Pound Puppies gather around Holly, who is coming down with a flu.) Nose Marie: Poor Holly. She must be coming down with a little ol' flu. Howard: I just called the doctor. She'll be here to help Holly soon. Reflex: I hope Holly will feel better. Bright Eyes: I wonder who's going to be in charge of the puppy pound until Holly gets better? (The door bursts open. A young man wearing a military uniform(Marcus), his sister, May, and their cat(Camille) enter.) Marcus: Marshall Marcus McGillicuddy at your service! Bright Eyes: Shh! (quietly) Holly's trying to sleep! May: Oh, (Quietly) Pardon us. Holly sent us here to help out with her puppy pound until she makes a full recovery. Marcus: (Quietly) All right. Enough with the chitter-chatter. Let's all go outside and do some exercises. Attention! (The Pound Puppies and Howard stand like soldiers.) Marcus: Forward... MARCH! (Marcus, May, Camille, Howard, and the Pound Puppies march out of the room. They are outside of the pound building.) Marcus: Now, the first part of the exercise is jogging around the block. Jackie: Sounds great to me. I'll go get my sneakers and... Marcus: No time for that, soldier! Now, follow me! (Later, Marcus, May, Camille, Howard, and the Pound Puppies are jogging.) Marcus: Hup, two, three, four! Hup, two, three, four! Hup, two, three, four! (Igor is starting to get tired.) Igor: Sheesh. Marcus: All right! Turn back! (A while later, most of the Pound Puppies are tired.) Marcus: Now! Twenty jumping jacks! (Everyone does jumping jacks. Beamer collapses.) Beamer: I'm too exausted. Camille: Oh, you're tired out, eh? There is no such thing as exaustion where I come from! Attention! (Everyone stands up like soldiers.) Marcus: Now, I'm here to get this puppy pound in tip-top shape. I don't want any sissies, any ninnies, and any twinkle-toed crybabies. We'll train ourselves to be on the lookout for the enemy. Cooler: Enemy? (Marcus points to Katrina's house.) Cooler: Oh. But... Marcus: No ifs, ands, or buts, soldier! Now, two laps around the block! (After a while, all except Marcus, May, and Camille are exhausted. Igor is rubbing his feet.) Igor: My feet are killing me. Camille: Aw, you wittle toesy-woesies hurt? Well, here. Let me make you feel better. (Shouting) PUSH UPS! (Everyone does push-ups. and Igor was about to collapse in exhaustion.) Marcus: Now, sit-ups! (They then do sit-ups. Marcus notices Igor.) Marcus: Hey, you! (Marcus approaches Igor.) Marcus: What is your name? Igor: What do You care, Fascist? Marcus: Well, Mr. Do-You-care-fascist, now is not the time to be lying down and relaxing. I am here to help you and you'll be glad I did. Wait, You called Me a fascist?! Igor: This is a Pound, Not a Concentration Camp! Let Us rest. Marcus: I cannot allow that, soldier. Igor: What?! So, You're okay with letting Us die from exhaustion?! Camille: Not one word. All right! Now, stretches! (Everyone starts doing stretches.) Marcus: All right! Enough stretching. Now, march! (Everyone marches.) Marcus: To the left, March! (Everyone turns left and marches.) Marcus: To the right, March! (Everyone marches to the right.) Marcus: Attention! (All stand attention.) Marcus: And.... take a break. (Marcus leaves.) Igor: (Sighs and Thinking.) Finally, He lets Us rest. May: You'll have to forgive Marcus and Camille. Dad raised him that way. Igor: So His Dad raised Him to be a slave driver? I have nothing much against Cassidy, but Marcel... I won't accept Him as a substitute for the pound owner. Ever! May: Iggy... Camille: And who is Cassidy and Marcel? Igor: You're Cassidy, and Your Fascist Owner is Marcel. Camille: Who are you to call me and My owner a fascist?! Bright Eyes: Don't treat Him too badly, Camille. He's been through a lot. Camille: Well, you don't have to worry, Iggy, because once Holly is better, my owners and I are out of here. Bright Eyes: Well, Can You imagine Iggy hardened like... like a Heliotrope frozen in a block of Ice? Jackie: In other words, we don't want Iggy or any of Our friends to be overwhelmed. Camille: Hmph. What's a heliotrope? Amy: It's a flower. Camille: Huh. a Flower. Flowers die in extreme cold temperatures. Bright Eyes: Yeah, and we don't want Iggy to be like that. Camille: You don't want Him to freeze to death or be Hard like a Diamond? Amy: What we mean is that we don't want Igor to become bitter when he grows up. Camille: You prefer him to be a weakling? Igor: Hey! Just because I have something Your kind has doesn't mean I'm a Weakling, Cassidy! Camille: My name is Camille, NOT Cassidy! Get it right! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes introducing new characters